Semiconductor devices are used in a large number of electronic devices. Semiconductor devices comprise integrated circuits that are formed on semiconductor wafers by depositing thin films of material over the semiconductor wafers, and patterning the thin films of material to form the integrated circuits. Integrated circuits include field-effect transistors (FETs) such as metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors. One of goals of the semiconductor industry is to continue shrinking the size and increasing the speed of individual FETs. To achieve these goals, fin FETs (FinFETs) or multiple gate transistors are employed. FinFETs not only improve area density, but also improve gate control of the channel.